


Turning Point

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, for:danianti, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there's something better out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danianti](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=danianti).



"You're wrong, you know," Thirteen said.

Cameron flinched. God, where did she get off? She was just one of them. She'd be tainted too, soon enough. "I don't think it's any of your business," Cameron snapped coldly.

"Oh, it's not," Thirteen agreed. Arms crossed, she leaned against her locker, safely out of Cameron's reach while Cameron dumped five years of her life into her bag. "But you're wrong that Chase is like House."

Cameron's jaw throbbed. A tension headache worked its way up her vertebrae. She wasn't about to discuss her life with anyone. Certainly not Thirteen-- Remy-- whatever she called herself-- who shouldn't know what she'd said to House in the first place.

"You should still leave him." Thirteen looked uncomfortable for the first time, her lips pursing, and she glanced away. "If he's going to lie to you--"

"Look," Cameron said, slamming her locker shut. "I'm sorry Foreman's an ass, but I'm leaving my husband. And I'm not interested in how it's like your little tragedy."

Thirteen straightened. "I came to say self-destruction's no fun alone. But--"

Tears stung Cameron's eyes. "I'm not--"

"You don't need to be," Thirteen said, expression arch, voice an ironic promise. "Trust me."


End file.
